Nyan Kingdom
|type = ??? |log = ?? |affiliation = Mew Mew Pirates; Wonderland Pirates; World Government, Beasts Pirates(formally) |population = ?? }} Introduction The Nyan Kingdom is a mountain and forest kingdom in the New World and the main base of the Mew Mew Pirates and Wonderland Pirates and during the events of the Nyan Arc was affiliated with the Beasts Pirates till the pirates where driven out. History The Nyan Kingdom is a part of the Mink Tribe though found on a different island that is located on a giant fish and only when stationary can a Log Pose find it. Since it was founded it remains a friendly kingdom showing no ill will to anyone that sets foot on the kingdom. Sometime after the Marineford incident the Nyan Kingdom was under the control of the Blackbeard Pirates till the events of the Nyan Arc when the pirates where defeated. Some time after the events of the Nyan arc they ended up having a marine base built which sets... Island's history. Explains any significant events. Geography The geography of the Nyan Kingdom is somewhat unique since it changes weather every three months. It is also has certain points located in the kingdom that on a map if they are connected they make the shape of a cats head. Architecture The Nyan Kingdom's Architecture is mostly built into the nature of the land with some buildings cut into the environment with some areas as actual towns. The island itself is located on top of a giant fish which for the most part stationary but when it moves it transport the kingdom. Locations ◾ Hoshido: A fair size port town that consists of a busy harbor and market home to the famous Calico Lighthouse and the Marine Base Terra. Hoshido is unofficially know as Puerto Nyan ◾ Whisker Peak: One of the furthest points in the kingdom which is a cliff overlooking the sea and the location of the old Calico Lighthouse ◾ Feathering heights : A city up in the trees that is accessible by a makeshift lift ◾ Mew Mew City: A city cut into the natural terrain and serves as the capital of the Nyan Kingdom ◾ Unnamed region: A region where various tribes live and home of Iracunda ◾ Cavern City: A mining city located in a cave ◾ Paw Print Island: Is a island that is located a short distance away from the main Island Kingdom Information ◾ Kingdom Name: Nyan Kingdom ◾ Current Ruler: Amournyan Lily ◾ Important People: Amournyan Lily(Queen), Amournyan Fujin (Princess), Iracunda Corazón(Shichibukai) Chilhuahua Haru(Shichibukai) Ishi Thundra(Advisor) ◾ Current Affiliations: Mew Mew Pirates, World Government, Wonderland Pirates ◾ Poneglyph: Yes ◾ Population: unknown Culture The Culture of the Nyan Kingdom is basically following the path of peace love and honor welcoming visitors as if they were old friends Government The Nyan Kingdom has a monarchy that also caters to the need of the denizen insuring the kingdom is unified and that all are treated equally Citizens Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Category:Locations Category:New World Locations Category:Island Category:Kingdom Category:Asa12